What's Love?
by Mazzie May
Summary: Konohamaru has been given an emotion to understand. How does he research it? Asks around of course! Up first, is Naruto. Narutally
1. Love

**Author's Note: I have totally lost my mind**

**Gener: multichaptered drabble, humor/general  
Pairings: None (this chapter)  
Rating: Kplus at it's worse  
Summary: Konohamaru has been given an emotion to understand. How does he research it? Asks around of course!**

* * *

**What's Love?**  
_By: Mazzie May_

Konohamaru sighed, glaring angrily at the wall. He was sitting outside his classroom, having been placed in the hall as punishment for being too loud and disruptive again. "_And I thought Naruto would be the last of this kind…"_his teacher had muttered, after picking up the boy by the back of his shirt and gently sliding him across the floor and out the door.

_I wasn't that loud. _He'd only raised his voice when the instructor didn't pick him to answer a question. Konohamaru never tried to answer questions, and the one time his hand shoots up in the air, he gets ignored. He had every right to be angry, he told himself, huffing as he shifted his legs. This was just _not fair_.

Suddenly, a loud series "Kya!"s came from the room behind him, making him jump. He rolled around, facing it. _Wh-what just happened!_ It didn't sound like a fight. In fact, everyone sounded very, very excited. And even though he was currently banished from the classroom, Konohamru seriously considered opening the door anyway.

But, he wouldn't have to. The door was opened from the other side, that period's sensei smiling down at him.

"Alright, 'Most Honourable Grandson'," he said, mocking Konohamaru's personal trainer. "Time to pick."

"Pick what?" he asked, hopping up, excited, the anger over his position being made fun forgotten.

"C'mere." His teacher turned, waving him inside. Konohamaru hurried after him. "The assignment is this—" he held up a black bag. "Ninja must understand every emotion. This is for several reasons—they change depending on the ninja—but the two most important are these; one, so you can fake an emotion for a mission, and two, so you can control these emotions. Now, here," he held out the bag. "Everyone's already picked. There are still ten emotions left. Pick one."

Eagerly, Konohamru stuffed his hand into the rough sack. _I'm going to get pride, or courage, or—_Removing his hand, he read the kanji, his heart sinking and his face going sour.

"Now," the sensei continued. "You're assignment is to write a paper on this emotion. Feel free to ask friends and fellow students, but no family. This is also a test of information interpreting; gathering everything you can on your emotion and summarizing it into a single page report. Understood?" he looked around the room, and no one complained. "Alright! You have until tomorrow's class! Dismissed!"

Konohamaru didn't run off like everyone else. He felt like he'd just swallowed a stone. His sensei looked over the boy and down at the card. He burst into laughter, saying, "Oh, good luck with that one."

Konohamaru had twenty four hours to understand 'Love'.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohmigod. What am I doing? I dunno. Oh, side note. This is set AFTER the Chunin examns, but BEFORE Itachi shows back up. Just so you guys have an idea of what's going on. And of course, the Boss is up fisrt! Any commentary appreciate**.

**R&R please**  



	2. Naruto's Guess

**Author's Note: I like Konohamaru. I don't know why I'm doing something like this to him.**

**Genre: multichaptered drabble, humor/general  
Parings: none (NaruSasu if you squint)  
Rating: Kplus at its worse  
Summary: Konohamaru has a lot of people to choose from. He picks Naruto first. Naturally.**

* * *

**What's Love?**  
Chapter One: Naruto's Guess  
_By: Mazzie May_

"Man, this is not good," Konohamaru sighed, wandering his namesake's streets. Love. _Love_! Of all the stupid… See, he tried to make himself feel better by telling himself that this "love" was so mysterious that it was the best out of the bunch, so of course he would get it.

If what Naruto said was true, then is a few hours time he'd believe his own lie. _Oh, my God! That's it!_

Konohamaru bolted down the road, making his way to the one place he knew he could find him. After hanging a tight left, he stood in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Hopping in, but still not touching the cloth flaps, he scanned the stools for Naruto.

He wasn't there.

Readjusting his goggles after the sprint, he walked back out to the road. He hadn't heard any complaining about dishes, so he didn't think he missed him. He'd just have to wait. Just as he was getting settled on a crate at the side of the shop, he heard a very loud and distinct, "Sakura-chaaan!"

Followed by an equally loud, "NO!" A beat, nothing. Then a muffled 'thump' and Naruto was seen skidding on his face towards Ichiraku's. As Konohamaru pushed off the crate, Naruto stopped right at his feet.

"Whoa!" he cried out, dropping down. "You okay, Boss?"

Naruto mumbled something about "not fair", then pushed himself up slowly. When he say Konohamaru looking at him, he sat up straight, grinning like usual. "Of course I am!" he yelled, laughing loudly. Standing, he turned to his former 'pupil'. "Why're you here, Konohamaru?"

"Oh!" The boy in question leaned back, his hands folded behind his head. "I came to ask for your wisdom, Boss!"

Naruto blinked, then chuckled, rubbing his noise. "Of course you did!" He looked over at Ichiraku's. "But wisdom doesn't come free, you know?" The boy nodded.

"Of course, Boss."

"Buy me a bowl of ramen and we'll talk."

Three bowls later, he popped the question.

"Boss, what's love?"

* * *

Konohamaru grumbled as he dragged his feet down the dirt road. Well, _that_ had been a waste of time. Though, the Boss did point him towards someone who might be able to help. _After he was done choking…_

"_Boss, what's love?"_

_Naruto violently coughed out noodles and sneezed broth. Konohamaru, leaned over quickly, and pounded his back, doing his best to get the ramen out of Naruto's air way. The noodles worried him the most._

_Ironically, the last thing for Naruto to cough up was a piece of naruto. Seething heavily through his teeth, Naruto looked at Konohamaru. "What?"_

"_What's love," the kid repeated slowly. Naruto shook his head a little, and then started messing with his headband. "Why do you wanna know?"_

"_It's an assignment! We had to pick emotions and stuff and I got love and—" Naruto cut him off._

"_Oh, that stupid thing," he muttered, nodding. "I got camaraderie, hmph." He looked a little put off. Konohamaru pressed on anyway._

"_Great. So, what's love?"_

_Naruto closed his eyes as he so often did as he spoke. "Well, I think it's different for everybody." Konohamaru's face fell. Naruto, in an effort to give him something to work with, " But uhm… If you love someone, you gotta like them a lot. Like you're pulled to them. Like, when you see them, you just get this feeling. You just gotta..." he he opned his eyes, staring at the bar. "Talk to them..."  
_

_The Honourable Grandson was scribbling in notebook. "Magnets that speak, got it. How does someone know you love 'em, Boss?"_

"_Hmm…" He crossed his arms. "You could give them flowers…"_

So, off to the Yamanako flower shop he was. After all, if you give flowers to people you love, surely someone working there would know what love is. Wouldn't want to give flowers to the wrong person, right? Right.

A nine year old's logic is amazing.

Though, it could take a good hour to get there from were he was. He looked around, then up a small incline, smiling. Cutting through the training grounds would cut forty minutes, easy.

**

* * *

Author's Note: On his way to the flower shop, he'll run into a few people. Some helpful, but mostly not. Up next, Gai-sensei and Tenten. Any commentary appreciated.**

**R&R Please**


End file.
